Rey
Five's Cepan, commonly referred to as Albert or Rey was Five's Cepan. Not a great deal is known about Albert other than he was an older Cêpan and was only able to pass as Five's Grandfather. Personality and Traits Five did not have the best relationship with his Cêpan and sometimes thought that he was a crazy old man who had stolen him from a loving family and branded his ankles with scars, fabricating the story of Lorien. Though Albert/Rey attempted to train Five, he soon became too ill to keep up and trusted Five to complete the training that he had set him. Despite being frail, Albert/Rey was skilled at combat with tools, having fought off Mogadorians in Canada with a shot gun and a broken shovel. He is described as having a white beard, streaked with white, wild almost silver hair. He became more and more frail and towards the end of his life, used a walking stick. Albert/Rey is hard on Five for slacking and mostly seems disappointed in him but soon feels guilty for not being able to protect and train him better. History On Lorien, Albert/Rey (going by his Loric name) would have studied to become a Mentor Cêpan at an academy before being paired with Number Five. During the time of the Quartermoon, shortly before the Mogadorian Invasion of Lorien, his identity band would have alerted him to the impending attack. He collected his Garde and made his way to the airstrip where he was the fifth to arrive. The journey to Earth, it is said, did not treat him well. Soon after their arrival, when Five was around the age of six, Albert/Rey and Five settled in Montreal, Canada but were soon located by the Mogadorians. Though Five is unsure how Albert/Rey knew they were onto them. After fleeing Canada, Five and his Cêpan camped out in the Appalachians before travelling south to the United States and then onto Martinique, where the heat helps with his illnesses. After the death of Number One, Albert/Rey set off to find the most deserted island he could and set up a small shack where they lived, isolated, for years. Soon after the death of Number Two, Rey wakes Five up in the night claiming that the Mogadorians have found them. This was in fact a test for Five, confirming to him that Five had not been taking his training seriously. He later tells Five to kill a snake that threatened them but Five is unable to do so. Death Despite being more comfortable in the heat, Rey's illnesses soon became worse and he begins to cough blood. While Five is away, secretly practicing his newly found Telekinesis to impress him, Rey tries to find him and collapses in the sand. Five finds him, barely breathing, and is frantic. Rey manages to tell Five not to join the Garde until he is ready and to survive at any cost, before he finally succumbs to his illness. Five buries Rey on the island and leaves soon after. Five later tells the Garde that Albert died six months after arriviing on Earth. Though this was not the case, Five could have been referring to the fact that he feels his Cêpan, known as Albert at the time, ceased to become an effective Cêpan at this time. After fighting the Mogadorians in Canada Albert tells Five that his name is dead, meaning they had to move on. Trivia *Five tells two different stories about his life with Albert/Rey. With the Garde he refers to his Cêpan as Albert and first claims that he died of his illness, matching his story in Five's Legacy, however when he later reveals that he is working with the Mogadorians he tells them that his Cêpan died six months after arriving on Earth and the Mogadorians found him soon after. *He is the only Cêpan to die of natural causes. *In contrast to his advanced age, in The Last Days of Lorien, Number One's Cêpan, Hilde, was said to be the oldest of the ones there. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Loric Category:Cêpan Category:Deceased Category:Minor Characters Category:Mentor Cêpan Category:Deceased by Natural Causes